Memory overcommitment is a hypervisor feature that may allow virtual machines (VMs) to use more memory space than the physical memory at the physical host. Thus, memory overcommitment may improve the utilization of physical memory and allow more VMs running on a physical host with a limited amount of system memory. For example, if a physical host only has a 4 gigabyte (GB) memory, then only 4 VMs may be supported under a static partition scheme without memory overcommitment if each VM is to be allocated with 1 GB memory.
The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art by inclusion in this section